The concept of providing impact hand tools that are spring driven have been suggested for many years. For example U.S. Pat. No. 833,712 granted to H. Geisenhoner on Oct. 16, 1906 show a prick punch hand tool that is spring driven. However such hand tool is rather expensive to manufacture and assemble. Numerous other patents show even more complicated and costly hand tools that are likely to wear out prematurely through repeated use, particularly when used in corrosive, dirty or dusty atmospheres.
Also separate prick punch and center punch tools are required for each function, necessitating multiple tools.
One of the objectives and advantages of this invention is to provide a spring driven impact hand tool having both a prick punch tool member and a center punch tool member for performing different functions that is inexpensive to manufacture and unlikely to wear out, even when used in corrosive, dirty or dusty atmospheres.
These and other advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.